Junk of the heart (happy)
by Blindev0lution
Summary: Cat is tangled up in a dangerous web of lies and deceit. Will anyone discover her and a certain someones secrets or will our resident sweetheart be burdened with the weight of secretly hurting those around her?
1. Chapter 1

Tucking a stray piece of cupcake red hair behind her ear, Cat Valentine took in a steadying breath. What was she doing here? Sweet, innocent Cat. She was dressed in a smart, baby pink and ivory striped sun dress and some ivory pumps. Her hair was softly curled and falling all around her shoulders. It was now or never, she softly told herself before letting out a giggle and pushing through the door, an absent minded smile lingering on her lips. The scenery was familiar, and for a moment her smile dropped. She was starting doubt herself now. . . It was late, the room she was in smelled of alcohol and marijuana smoke. Cat Valentine didn't do this sort of thing. She was good, the girl next door, the one who never got into any sort of trouble and certainly never hurt anyone

"You made it. . I thought you were having second thoughts" She heard from the left of her.

Cat turned her head slowly to the left, her smile reappearing. Must keep up appearances. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't WANT to be here. She wanted to. Really did. She'd been coming here increasingly the past few months- and this little charade had been going on for more than a year.

"I wouldn't miss tonight over anything, you know that," she breathed out quietly. Absent mindedly Cat fiddled with her hair, it was a bit of a nervous habit but most people didn't quite pick up on this which she made her feel better. Most people just thought it was a cute little flirty motion that made her seem even more air headed. Cat walked up to embrace the male in a quick hug and small peck on the lips. She felt guilty every time their lips or skin came into contact. It made her feel dirty, but in the best possible way. Especially when they were in public and it was completely innocent- then it felt she was getting away with a great heist- the ultimate sin

**AN; A new story.. and I need your help deciding where it goes. Who should our mystery man be? I was leaning towards Andre, but I also really like writing Beck. . Plus I think the 'betrayal' would be worse if it was beck. Also, I am so sorry for the shortness. I was writing and decided I didn't want to let on too much too fast. So there's that.**


	2. Chapter 2

_She felt guilty every time their lips or skin came into contact. It made her feel dirty, but in the best possible way. Especially when they were in public and it was completly innocent- then it felt she was getting away with a great hiest- the ultimant sin_

After some wine and a little bit of. .intimacy , Cat lay with her eyes closed and a smirk on her lips. Her red hair was splayed around her and her shoulders as a male lay next to her, passing over a blunt. She hated the smell and stereotype that came with it all, but loved the feel of marijuana taking over her mind. Esepcially after sex with Beck. It was like everything in their little romance was right and perfect in a twisted sort of way. With a soft giggle and drag off of the strawberry flavored wrap she lazily passed it back over to Beck. Her large brown eyes stared up at the ceiling of his R.V, wondering what Jade would do if she were ever to find out about their little charade. Probably kill her. No, Jadey was mean but would never do something like that. She imagined the girls heart breaking upon hearing the news and let out a soft giggle. It was all like a movie in her mind, and she liked the idea of it. The idea of Jade being heartbroken and pushed aside and her having the handsome man. Of course, Cat Valentine wouldn't be having these thoughts if she was sober. Would she? Jade had been awful to her, after all. Maybe she did want a little bit of pay backs. In fact. This whole thing started up because of her and something she'd done

**-flashback-**

** "No Jadey, really. I didn't mean it," she said with tears in her eyes, as the black clad girl passed a glare at the pleading red head. They had been out at a party the night before and a few snide remarks led to Cat , in a fit of anger, pouring a drink on Jade. She had deserved it anyways! It had been a long week of her making underhanded remarks about Cat's airheaded tendencies, and talking down to her. Hell, she had tried to embaress Cat in front of everyone there! What kind of friend was she, saying what she had! It wasn't fair, how Jade could just choke the life and happiness out of someone just becasue she envied them. It was at school at their lockers now that Cat was begging for forgiveness.**

** "You know, I don't understand why you think I ever even liked you Cat. You're an immature nuisence and everyone here knows it. Nobody cares about your stupid fucking messed up brother, and we all think your hair is just a stupid pathetic cry for attention. Grow up," Jade spoke after a few moments. That was it. Now she was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks and she cursed herself for being so senstive and emotional. What she said hadn't even been that bad right? Her words shouldnt even hold such validity. But they did. Even if Cat was angry at Jade, she had still been her best friend since elementry school, and her opinion mattered more to her than anyone elses did. And to hear what she had just said hurt more than anything. Cat ran from jade before her body had the chance to begin shaking from tears. She ran to the school library, a place she knew that nobody would bother going to. Stupid place, she didnt even know why it was there if nobody cared about it. **

** Sitting with her knees pulled up close to herself, Cat let herself cry for what felt like forever. In reality it was only about 20 minutes before she heard footsteps and felt a body next to her. She looked up with bloodshot eyes and saw Becks own sweet brown eyes looking at her with an expression of concern. He wrapped an arm around her and she crumpled into him to cry some more and eventually vent about what had transpired- not that he needed to hear, he had second hand gotten all he needed to know from Jade and the gang. They sat together in the library while Cat said what she needed too, and once it was all out, Beck kissed her. It shocked her but she oddly enough liked it. Ever since, they had seen eachother behind everyones back. **

**-End Flashback-**

It had never been something either of them had to discuss. Cat realized while she lay wrapped up in Becks sheets. It was just a mutual connection, brought on by one very angry Goth girl. Beck had in a way been mistreeted by Jade as well, but that was none of Cats business. All she needed to know was that he made her feel good, and she did the same for him. And in a way, for the sweet little redhead, it was a form of sweet payback. Just desserts for publicly shaming and humiliating her. Cat let out a laugh before turning to kiss beck and push herself off of his bed.

_**AN; So. . Chapter two. I decided on who the affair would be with since it made the most sense to me and I figured its the more popular pairing anyways. And now we can see a bit of what led to all of this. . feedback would be cool. Next chapter once I get 3 reviews. Sorry for everyone wanting it to be Andre! I just don't think that, with his heart, Andre could do something like that, I don't know. Beck is more the cool guy who I could see being careless, especially if he had been hurt**_

_**EDIT/ANNOUNCEMENT; SINCE NOBODY LIKES MY BECK IDEA. . . EITHER GIVE INPUT OR CRITIQUE OR SOMETHING. OTHERWISE I'M DISCONTINUING **_


End file.
